Magic
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Para una su amistad es definitivamente es algo mágico, para la otra sólo es algo que está ahí... y de lo que tal vez debería intentar escapar.::..::Serie de drabbles. AU/Humanizado::..
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **DuckTales me pertenece** **y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey! No pensaba volver al sitio pero, como desde hace una semana estoy enganchada con este par, no perdía mucho intentándolo (x.**_

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU, humanizado. Amistad o femslash según se juzguen los drabbles. Probable OoC.**

 **Y, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **M** agic._

* * *

 **L** a tranquilidad no era mala _del todo_ , sólo… diferente.

Si bien la mansión McDuck no se caracterizaba por ser como cualquier otra propiedad en la ciudad, Webby tenía una idea bastante definida de cómo debía ser el día a día de las personas. Y, de pronto viéndose rodeada entre toda esa indiferente monotonía, parecía que no entendía bien cómo funcionaban las cosas cuando el señor McDuck o alguno de sus sobrinos y/o enemigos jurados no estaban cerca.

Ladeó la cabeza, distando de desanimarse.

 _Otro año, otro día «del sobrino único»…_

Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser como los anteriores: Louie se había encargado de ello unos días antes, Huey le pagó secretamente para que buscase opciones extras y Dewey le prometió hacer sus deberes por unas semanas si conseguía una cita, una aventura o lo que fuese que la entretuviera por toda una tarde.

— ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Por reflejo, se giró en dirección a donde escuchó aquella voz. Había esperado que esa chica le estuviese hablando a ella pero, al confirmarlo tras ver sus ojos y esa confiada sonrisa que le dedicaba, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido cargado de emoción.

— ¡Tú debes ser Lena!

—Apuesto a que debes haber oído cosas malas sobre mí —bromeó en cuanto la del moño rosa se acercó, enérgica. Una vez estuvo a su lado, empezó a andar—. Espero que te gusten las películas de terror, conozco a un sujeto que nos dejará entrar gratis así que te tocará conseguir las palomitas.

Con el mismo brillo emocionado en los ojos, Webby la siguió mientras escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que Lena, la chica que solía hablar a diario con Louie a través de mensajes, continuaba diciendo.

La tranquilidad sí era diferente a lo que acostumbraba vivir, pero podría arriesgarse a ese tipo de cosas más seguido.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien lee por aquí! Sí, está súper cutre y corto (duh, drabble) pero a modo de compensación estarán los otros dos que le siguen ovob, eso me hace sentir mejor (?).**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Marcas

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de **DuckTales me pertenece** **y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**_

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU (de soulmates, donde los golpes/heridas/etc también aparecen en el cuerpo del otro), humanizado. Amistad o femslash según se juzguen los drabbles. Probable OoC.**

* * *

 _ **(2)**_

* * *

— **W** ebby, ¿desde cuándo _tú_ tienes marcas?

La nombrada se miró el brazo que el trillizo de rojo le señalaba, sin disimular lo sorprendido que se encontraba.

—Sí, se pueden esperar de Dewey —se entrometió Louie, observándole un momento por encima del brazo del sofá, no solo por ignorar al otro— pero ¿de ti? Nah.

—Casi estoy de acuerdo con Louie —dejó saber el restante, cruzado de brazos con obvia resignación—. ¿En qué aventura te lastimaste?

—No tengo idea de lo que pasó, chicos —admitió ella, aún mirándose. Aparte de las señaladas, notó que tenía otro golpe en la pierna y, según su reflejo en la ventana más cercana, una pequeña cicatriz cerca del mentón—. No recuerdo haberme golpeado ni nada por el estilo.

—Quizá sólo eres sonámbula y te heriste sin haberte dado cuenta.

—Creo que nosotros ya nos habríamos dado cuenta si Webby fuese sonámbula —comentó Dewey, Louie se limitó a encogerse de hombros al no prestar más atención de la habitual—, ella es un arma mortal estando despierta…

—Y Beakley nos lo habría advertido o algo —secundó Huey, pensativo—, aunque eso no nos termina de decir cómo te lastimaste.

—Le preguntaré al tío Scrooge si algún hechizo u otra clase de magia pudo hacer esto —resolvió de pronto la Vanderquack, chocando su puño contra la palma de la mano antes de girar sobre sus talones—; ya he visto este tipo de cosas antes…

— ¿Antes? —repitió primero Dewey, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Dónde? —completó Huey, igual de intrigado.

—Lena.

— ¿Lena? —Ante su tono tan convencido, los dos anteriores se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, confundidos—. ¿La rara amiga de Louie?

Cuando Webby no contestó de inmediato, la mirada de sus hermanos se posó sobre el de sudadera verde.

—Bueno… —Tratando de disimular que no estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar un tema así, Louie abrió su última soda y le dio un sorbo—. Vaya. Eso sí explica mucho, ¿no lo creen?


	3. Cartas

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de **DuckTales me pertenece** **y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**_

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU, humanizado. Amistad o femslash según se juzguen los drabbles. Probable OoC.**

 **Y, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _(3)_**

* * *

 **L** os desgastados audífonos caían a cada lado de su cuello y, por lo alto que estaba el volumen del reproductor, _Down to nothing_ se apreciaba claramente, haciéndole más amena la vista que tenía al mar. Tal vez la noche anterior no había ido tan bien como otras, _pero meh…_ Tenía claro que habían días buenos y, por lo general, solo días.

Alzó hombros y continuó deslizando el bolígrafo sobre una de sus últimas hojas. Ninguno de los mensajes que llevaba tenía escrito algo significativo pero, incluso así, se sentía bien desahogarse a través de las aparentes bromas sobre pedir ayuda o, en su defecto, con algún intento de poema circunstancial.

—Que pérdida de tiempo.

Rodó los ojos, estando a punto de arrugar el último papel después de leer lo que había ahí: algo sobre amor, amistad o alguna tontería similar. Sin embargo, lo que la detuvo fue distinguir unos rápidos pasos dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba sentada.

No tenía ni que mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Lena! —le llamó Webby, sentándose de prisa a su lado conforme su sonrisa se ensanchaba—. ¿Estás escribiendo de nuevo?

—Podría decirse —contestó, doblando la última nota para meterla junto a otra dentro de su última botella de vidrio. Deseaba perderla así pero, más que ello, que su amiga no detectase nada diferente en el ambiente—, aunque ya me aburrí de hacerlo.

—Uh… ¿Crees que algún día me dejarás leer algo de lo que haces?

Lena fingió pensarlo después de que el rostro de su amiga volviese a iluminarse de ese modo. Pateando la última botella para hacerla caer en el agua, se puso de pie luego de estirar los brazos y detener la música puesta.

—Esa repuesta quedará para otra ocasión, ahora mejor vayamos por una pizza.

Lo único bueno de aquellos días era que si Webby aparecía en ellos solían mejorar sin razón aparente.

* * *

 ** _Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción de referencia es la de Siddhartha Menon (?) y, en efecto, la situación fue referente a la presentación de Lena_. BTW, el plan sería ir aumentando la colección periódicamente, ya sea con más drabbles o algo más extenso según se preste la inspiración y/o el tiempo.**

 **Espero que a alguien que buscase algo como esto le gustase y, de nuevo, gracias por leer.**

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y felices fiestas!**_


	4. Bebida

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de **DuckTales me pertenece** **y, como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**_

 ** _Hey!_ Tarde y tan corto como los otros... Algo es algo (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU, humanizado. Amistad o femslash según se juzguen los drabbles. Probable OoC.**

 **Y, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _(4)_**

* * *

— ¡ **M** ira, Lena! ¡Un ángel de arena!

La nombrada rió un poco a la vez que negó con la cabeza, debiendo acomodar detrás de su oreja el flequillo que caía sobre uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esas cosas no suelen ser de nieve? —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa antes de darle un último sorbo a la solitaria botella que descansaba cerca de su mano derecha, medio enterrada en la arena para preservar su temperatura.

— ¡Pero aquí no hay nieve, adorable tontita!

Y Webby siguió parloteando, contando algunas cosas sobre aquella vez que McDuck provocó que nevara en pleno verano gracias a un artefacto ancestral —y no algo relacionado con una reina noruega u otra cosa por el estilo, como se podría pensar—, entre más detalles a los que les perdió la pista.

Limpió levemente su ropa con un par de palmeos después de ponerse de pie y, una vez comprobó cómo su amiga seguía riendo en el mismo lugar, recordando la aventura de la que debió hablar, caminó hasta su lado.

— ¿Webby?

Poniéndose de cuclillas conforme la observaba hacia abajo, le llamó de forma casual. Como esperó, la otra levantó la vista por inercia, brindándole esa sonrisa tan característica a la que pronto se acostumbró.

— ¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a tratar de impresionarme de ese modo, ¿bien?

Reprimiendo un suspiro y algún tipo de traicionera sonrisa en ese preciso instante, le extendió la mano derecha.

Si Lena no era una bebedora recurrente, Webby lo era aún menos pero, por hacer algo diferente durante una aburrida tarde la idea no se le había hecho tan mala… en un principio, estando sola con sus cosas y sin su tía en la cercanía. Ignorando lo gracioso que podría haber resultado, sólo un idiota no reconocería el peligro en toda esa perspectiva.

— ¡Como diga, capitana!

* * *

 _ **¿Alusión a una inocente cerveza? ¿Dónde? Aunque no me arrepiento de nada, salvo de que siga siendo expressmente corto~.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
